


I Love You, Everyone Else Can Fuck Off

by VintageJacqui



Category: Nagron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeezus, alone on valentines, le sigh ;p</p><p>Have some Nagron stuff where they don't like V day like I pretend I don't :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Everyone Else Can Fuck Off

“No peeking and open wide,” Agron’s gravelly voice rumbled against the shell of Nasir’s ear.

“Oh Gods, I don’t want to, really Aggy I hate this game.”

Nasir sat cross legged and blindfolded on the hardwood floor of their holiday cabin. It was a last minute valentine’s getaway, which was sort of new for them as they never really made much fuss over the day, but it just so happened that they were both off work at the same time and it just landed on that particular holiday.

“Don’t be a party pooper. I’m not going to feed you something gross. This is supposed to be sexy and, you know, fucking valentinesey so pipe down and open up.”

Nasir sighed and did as he was told. Agron had decided that this year they would conform with the rest of the world and do something special. After nearly three years together and never exchanging cards, flowers, chocolates or even those tacky fluffy handcuffs it was suddenly extremely important that they went through this, for lack of a better word, debacle. So far Nasir had almost choked on a sneaky cherry stone and had to suck peanut butter off his boyfriends finger, which yes should be nice and sensual and all that, but the stupid stuff had stuck to the roof of Nasir’s mouth and Agron had, very kindly, tried to fish it back out with his finger. Very unpleasant.

“This time it will be nice, I promise,” Agron said, trying to reassure a grimacing Nasir.

Something soft touched Nasir’s lips and he tried not to flinch.

Agron had made such a big fuss when he had returned from a trip to the market, arms full of bags that Nasir was forbidden to look at. There was something up with Agron, but he was being evasive and Nasir couldn’t figure out what was wrong.

The thing, the soft thing being pushed onto his tongue, had a sweet, powdery texture.

“Mmm, marshmallow, I like marshmallow.” Nasir closed his mouth over the fluffy sweet and chewed happily. Finally, something that wasn’t going to make him gag. After a few seconds, Nasir felt a soft exhale brush over his face and then Agron’s mouth, warm and wet, covered his lips in a heated kiss.

With the blindfold on all his senses were on edge and heightened to an almost uncomfortable level. Because he couldn’t see Agron, he was relying on touch and taste to read the significant emotions being told to him by his lover’s unspoken language. Nasir would usually only have to look into Agron’s eyes to know what he was thinking. Now, in what should be a romantic moment… something felt forced.

Nasir pulled back, a moan of complaint escaping Agron.

“I want to look at you, can I take this off?” Nasir slid the blindfold up to his forehead without bothering to wait for Agron to reply. His eyes, adjusting to the dim candlelit room, blinked and then settled on Agron. He smiled, but again, it seemed forced.

“Something is wrong. Tell me.”

Nasir felt something he hadn’t felt since he first got together with Agron. Fear.

Agron sighed and sat back, his bum resting on his heels.

“Are you happy… with me?” Agron’s face was deadly serious.

“What? You know I am. Don’t you?”

How was there any doubt in Agron’s mind? Nasir had never been happier than he was with Agron and he thought he knew that.

“Yes, I… I don’t know, it’s just…” Agron sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck, a sign Nasir knew well. It said he was frustrated, confused and Nasir’s heart thudded harder anytime he saw him do it.

“Just what…?” Nasir was feeling the epic freak out trying to climb out of his skin. Was Agron unhappy with him? The valentines crap, his sudden need for romantic gestures and wooing? Was it a last attempt for Agron to save his fading feelings for him?

“I was out with Gannicus and the others last week and it was just something Crixus said, about us.”

“Crixus?” Since when did Agron let anything Crixus uttered get to him like this? “What did he say?”

“It was just a comment, about how we weren’t a proper couple because we don’t celebrate valentines and that I don’t treat you right. He was going on about his big fucking plans for Naevia and how he’s going to surprise her and take her to Paris. He had this whole thing planned and I just… have I not been treating you right? Valentines should be special. I’m sorry I’ve never made a fuss over you when it comes round.”

The little laugh was unexpected. Nasir’s mouth was open in shock and a musical chuckle just spilled out.

Agron looked both hurt and embarrassed.

“You did all of this for me? Because you thought you don’t treat me right?”

Agron shrugged and Nasir could feel he was biting back a pout. Agron was so freaking adorable sometimes it actually hurt.

“Come here,” Nasir continued and hooked a finger towards his chest, beckoning Agron to him. Agron all but flew into his lovers arms. “Put the fucking Gaul out of your mind. I don’t want you to listen to anyone who thinks they know one fucking thing about what we have. I don’t need cheesy poems or over the top gestures to know that my heart skips when you look at me.”

Agron nuzzled his face into the crook of Nasir’s neck and hummed.

“I don’t care that you don’t buy me roses or creepy lovey dovey teddy bears. This day is like any other which means it’s a million times better than everyone else’s day because I have you. I love you and everyone else can fuck off.”

Agron laughed then, kissing the smooth skin of Nasir's neck under his lips. The tension was gone and Agron was back.

“I… apologies, I know you don’t care about all this stuff it just… threw me. I didn’t want to have neglected you. Romantically, I mean.”

“Well, I hate to tell you but, this…” Nasir said and eyed the other, as yet untried delicacies scattered in bowls around them. Jesus, was that honey in one of them? That would not have ended well. Nasir rolled his eyes. “This, my love, is not our romantic. When you bite my lip. That’s romantic. You hold the door open for me, you hold me when I’m sick, take photos of things you think I would like to see. We don’t have to do what everyone else says is romantic. Jesus, Paris? Seriously, how cliché is that.”

“Crixus is a dick. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to doubt you. I was scared of losing you because I’m not like he is with Nae or how Spartacus is with Sura.”

Nasir was sick of talking. If he had to show Agron how much he loved him. If his body could say the words his mouth couldn’t form then he was more than happy.

“Let’s go to bed. You can make it up to me there.” He stood up quickly and yanked on Agron’s hand, dragging him up and pulling him towards their bedroom.

“Erm… yeah…” Agron wrapped an arm around Nasir’s chest and looked at the spot where his little man was staring.

In the centre of the four-poster sat a very large, very pink valentine’s bear, complete with an obnoxious ‘Be Mine’ heart.

Nasir laughed and turned to face a blushing Agron.

“You are the most perfect, idiotic man ever and I love you. That thing is hideous.”

Agron kissed Nasir, a smile pressed between them.

“I know. I’m going to send it to Crixus. He will love it.”

Agron pushed Nasir back until his legs hit the edge of the bed and they toppled, limbs tangled, onto the covers, the poor bear trapped underneath them.

“We should fuck with it in the bed with us. That would teach him.” Agron laughed and bit down on Nasir’s earlobe.

“Even I’m not that cruel,” Nasir chuckled and pulled the bear out from under his back with an ‘oof.’

He held the bear between them, both eyeing it with distaste.

“Tacky shit,” Agron sneered, poking the bear in the belly.

Nasir threw it onto the floor and wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck.

“Best valentines ever?” Nasir said, swiping his tongue over his lips.

“Last valentines ever,” Agron replied and pressed his forehead to Nasir’s.

It was there. Clear as day in Agron’s eyes.

_I love you._

“I love you too, idiot.”

 

 


End file.
